1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically delivering glass sheets one by one from a stack of a multiplicity of glass sheets for prepared slides.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional apparatus of this type comprises a glass sheet container and a feed roller whose outer periphery is circular in section and adapted to come into contact with the undermost one of a plurality of glass sheets being stacked within the container. The glass sheet container includes at its lateral wall a slit having a height larger than the thickness of one glass sheet and smaller than the combined thickness of two glass sheets. The apparatus further comprises a switch which is designed to turn off a motor for driving the feed roller when the glass sheet arrives at the outside of the glass sheet container.
Disadvantageously, the conventional apparatus has involved a problem that the adjacent surfaces of the glass sheets being stacked within the glass sheet container are liable to adhere to each other under the influence of the interfacial function, which may prevent the individual delivery from being smoothly carried out.